


Jinx Wins

by M_Wittaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Pet Names, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Wittaker/pseuds/M_Wittaker
Summary: A collaboration with StixessIt was unlike the blue haired devil to plan her breakfast, much less some kind of attack, but but it had been weeks since she was last seen, which was ...unsettling. Vi leaned back in her chair, trying to relax. Maybe she had just crawled up and died somewhere. Her and Caitlyn would probably find her body in a few days. She should just relax...She had no idea where she would be just 24 hours later. No idea just how fucked the women of Runeterra really were.





	1. Chapter 1: Fathands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> First, a big shoutout to my co-writer Stixess. This was their prompt from the get go, and they deserve a huge hand for writing this with me.
> 
> Secondly, if you haven't guessed by the tags, this is going to be a departure from A Growing Problem, my other work. If you're not a fan of Futa, Non/Dub-con, or League of Legends, this might not be the comic for you.
> 
> Finally, if your looknig for more RWBY Breast Expansion/Lactation goodness, you can expect a new chapter of A Growing Problem to come out by end of next month. That will be followed up by another chapter of this, followed by another brand new story. If you like what was written here, keep me posted by commenting and bookmarking, and as always, keep reading.

Jinx stared out across Piltover, a bored look on her face. It had taken weeks to get the appropriate items, not to mention the time it had taken to get Singed to make the stuff. Weeks that could have been used blowing up stuff. _But it would all be worth it_ , she thinks, her cock bulging in her shorts at the thought of Caitlyn and Vi broken.

"Alright, let's start this off with a bang!" Jinx pressed a big red button, causing an explosion in the nearby bank. She saw people screaming a whole bunch but it doesn't matter to her. Soon enough those two cops will be running here, chasing after her... "And by week's end, be my perfect little sex slaves" a devilish grin on her face.

Caitlyn and Vi arrived within minutes, practically jumping out of their cars as they screamed into the bank parking lot. The building was still burning, and they could hear screaming from inside. "Set up a perimeter!" Vi called out to Caitlyn as she sprinted towards the bank. "I'll try to get everyone out!" The woman smashed through the first wall, opening a way into the lobby that was free from the flames. As the patrons ran out, one shouted to her "There are still people deeper in the building! They're trapped by the flames!" She raced deeper into the bank, only to be thrown off her feet into a pile of debris by an explosion. Through the cloud of debris, Jinx appeared, grinning manically as her minigun spun up.

“Alright, now let's liven up this joint!" she cries, firing aimlessly around. Vi gritted her teeth and grunted as the cop felt a thin sliver of metal graze her side between the armor plates, but tried to ignore it as best as she could. The gunfire made it easy to forget the pain. Vi dove from cover to cover, getting closer and closer until she was within a few feet, behind a particularly heavy desk. "Why can't this bitch quit?" she mumbled to herself before making a dive for Jinx, her heavy metal gauntlets outstretched. But the shooter ducked and rolled, dodging the officer’s gauntlets. "Nice try Fathands!"Jinx said tauntingly, sticking her tongue out while her hands her lips apart from the sides, "But you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna catch me!" The blue haired woman dashed towards a nearby window, dropping several smoke grenades behind her before leaping out, crashing through the glass. She turned around, giving Vi the bird before running straight down the street. Not bothering to jump through the window, Vi crashes her way through the wall, landing on the ground outside. "I've got jinx! In hot pursuit!" she calls into her radio. Before hearing a response the pink haired officer sprinted down the alley, dashing this way and that. It didn't seem like she was really gaining on Jinx at all, but at least she was able to keep those blue twintails in sight.

Jinx glanced over her shoulder to see Vi chasing after her.  _Excellent_  she thinks to herself,  _Stage 1 is complete_. She turned a corner to find a manhole cover, grinning with excitement with the idea of starting Phase 2. Shooting a rocket from Fishbones at it, Jinx sends the metal disk sky high, allowing her to jump down into the darkness below. "Is that it Vi?" she calls out tauntingly from the darkness, all the while pulling out a small pistol from her top.

VI’s face was red with anger as she dove down the manhole after the blue haired maniac. Her large gauntlets spun to life as she prepared to launch herself directly at Jinx as soon as the bitch was in range, but that plan didn't last long. Vi landed in the hole funny, grunting as she was thrown off balance and sent into a tumbling roll. Before she could stand up though, her opponent had made their move.

"PAP!" Jinx yelled, firing a point blank shot from her gun. The projectile hit its mark, sending electrical energy pulsing through Vi’s body. The pink haired woman’s body hit the floor hard, spasming uncontrollably as electricity coursed through her veins like molten lava. Her eyes rolled back into her head, mouth hung open as the blue light arced visibly throughout her muscled body. In a few seconds, the electricity subsided; Vi’s limp form smoked slightly, but didn't move a muscle. "Nice" Jinx exclaimed, grinning devilishly as her opponent fell to the floor. Some work from Ziggs and Singed had made her pistol supercharged, and after testing it to positive results on Dr. Mundo, Jinx was certain it packed a big enough shock to knock out anyone. She towered over the limp form of Vi, cock bulging in her shorts at the thought of all the naughty things they were gonna do.

"But first..." she said, grabbing the unconscious woman by the legs and dragging her behind, "we gotta get you back to the hideout."

Nearly an hour later, Jinx finished dragging Vi back to her hideout. She removed their clothes, took Vi’s gauntlets, and tied her spread eagle to a wall. She waited for her new toy to awaken, hands running over her naked body, excited for all the fun they were going to have. "Wakey wakey Vi" she said as the pink haired woman began to regain consciousness. Vi groaned loudly, shaking the pain and confusion from her head as best she could. She had no memory of the last few hours, her brain instead full of nothing but pain, the aching leftovers of the electric surprise. She looked up, trying and failing to open her eyes as the bright light of the room only dug deeper into her already aching head.

"Wh-Where...am I..." she managed to mumble, not yet to realizing her situation.

"Why, you're in my secret hideout" Jinx said with a grin. Her eyes lingered over her captive’s muscular, naked form, cock stiffening as she did "You should be thankful slave, I don't often bring people down here."

Vi shook her head once more, not really understanding the words. _Secret hideout? Slave? What the fuck was going on?_ "Wh-...what..." she tried to say, but found it too difficult. She groaned again, louder this time, pulling against the bindings to no avail. Jinx chuckled, walking up to the bound form and running her hands down Vi’s toned body. Her hands were soft, calming, and tickled slightly. For half a second Vi’s mouth twitched in a smile before the pain returned.

"Oh believe me slave, we're going to have sooo much fun together..." she finished running her lithe hands down the captive woman’s thighs, before skipping over to a large tub of green viscous liquid, Vi groaning as the blue haired woman left. "But first, I'm gonna have to rub you down, because honestly, I'm gonna have to clean that pig stink off of you."

The pain made it hard for Vi to focus, but the feeling of the cold, sticky liquid being smeared all over her naked body helped alleviate the pain a bit _. Why did she keep calling me slave?_ Vi wondered, the cold liquid boring into her body and slowing her brain even more. _I wasn't a slave...was I_? Jinx giggled as she rubbed the liquid into the body of her bound toy. Vi seemed to be enjoying what was happening to her, which was good, considering how much the liquid had cost. It was 100% Ionian Ginseng; a potent aphrodisiac made even more so with the help of Singed. She coated every inch of her captive’s body, paying special attention to the tits, ass, and pussy. The fingers teasing Vi’s nipples, ass, and clit made the former officer shiver uncontrollably. _This is easier than I thought_  Jinx thought to herself before saying "That's a good slave. Let Mistress take good care of you." The pain Vi had felt was swiftly being replaced by pleasure; pure, unbridled pleasure. The pink haired woman couldn't help but gasp, whimper, and moan as the drug did its work, melting her brain faster than her captor could apply the liquid.  The moans were sweet music to Jinx’s ears and body; cock stiffening further, nipples rock hard as her captive moaned like a whore. By the time she was fully covered in the aphrodisiac, Vi was staring happily off into space, mouth hanging open in a moan.

"Well it seems like you're in the right mindset." Jinx said, wiping her hands clean of liquid in her prey’s pink hair "But now it's time for training." She moved her hips seductively, her pulsing shaft swaying back and forth "Tell me slave, do you want to suck my cock?" The officer’s eyes couldn't help but lock onto the thick, swaying cock. The image of it burned into her brain like a hot iron, eyes widening in total pleasure as she stared. Vi nodded quickly, letting out little whimpers in place of the words that wouldn't come out.

"Uh Uh Uh..." Jinx said disapprovingly, grabbing the bound woman by the hair and pulling her still chained body to the floor "If you want it so bad, you're gonna have to say it." She towered over Vi, cock twitching in anticipation. She knew that her slave was still able to form words, she made sure Singed kept the stuff from being  _too_  potent. But she also knew how badly her captive wanted her shaft, seeing the pink haired woman’s eyes glued to it "Say it! Say you want my cock!"

The words greased Vi’s throat just enough to make her speak. Still nodding, and becoming increasingly aware of her swiftly moistening cunt, she managed to whimper, panting like a bitch in heat as she stared up at the glorious, twitching member.

"I w-want your cock m-ma'am. Please, please let me have it..."

Jinx grinned maliciously, before pulling her toy up by the hair and turning her around. Jinx’s cock was placed firmly on the flat of Vi’s back, the pink haired woman feeling its heat as it pulsed  
"Well then slave, you see those words over there?" Jinx asked, motioning over to a wall where the following was written in bright blue paint:

 

  1. I am Mistress Jinx's slave
  2. I will obey Mistress Jinx
  3. I will be punished for failing to obey, but can be rewarded for being a good little slave.



 

"I want you to say them out loud for your Mistress" Jinx said, her cock twitching against Vi. "Do that and I'll give you a  **big** ,  **hot**  reward." 

The liquid was doing its job well; the part of Vi that might have resisted due to duty was long gone, leaving only a small portion of embarrassment to hold her back. Not enough, however, to prevent her from speaking for more than a few seconds.

"I-I am Mistress Jinx's s-slave..." she whimpered slowly, stuttering slightly. “I will obey mistress...Mistress Jinx..." she licked her lips, throat quite dry. "I will be punished for failing to obey, but can be rewarded for being a good l-little slave..." she squeaked out the last few words, trembling as the hot, thick shaft twitched against her naked flesh.

"Very good," Jinx said, grinning maliciously as she walked around Vi, her fingers trailing around her captive’s collarbone. Standing before her soon to be slave, Jinx grabbed her hair once again, bringing the pink haired woman to her knees. Vi moaned in pleasure rather than grunting in pain with each pull and tug. The hands in her hair, tugging her this way and that, felt heavenly, like it was meant to be.

Before she could get a grasp on her new position though, Jinx’s thick girlcock filled her mouth. “Now here's your reward, slave!" Jinx yelled, ramming her throbbing cock deeper into Vi’s throat "You get to suck Mistress's cock!" She pulled her hips back, dick halfway out her slave’s mouth before slamming her hips forward, shoving the shaft back in. Vi’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the taste and smell overwhelmed her senses, sending her brain reeling.

Jinx smiled as she continued to fuck the pink haired woman’s face. Her dick swam in ecstasy, pumping in and out of the wet throat. Vi’s face, contorted in overwhelming bliss, was the best thing she had seen in a long time. And Jinx was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
"Don't just sit there slave! “She said, grabbing a bunch of pink hair and using it to push her member deeper down her captive’s throat "Use your tongue like a good little slave!"

As if by command, Vi’s tongue began dancing, swirling figure eights around the tip, lapping up the precum that oozed with each pulse from the glorious cock. She tried her best, and seeing Jinx clearly reacting positively, made her only want to try harder. She took a deep breath, letting the cock’s musk fill her mind until there was nothing left.

"That's, right..." Jinx grunted, her orgasm soon approaching "And here's... your... REWARD!" With one final thrust, she slammed Vi’s face deep on her cock, before the thick member bursts with cum. Hot, salty cum flooded the mouth and throat of the pink haired woman, a never-ending torrent emanating from the dick. "Don't you dare spill a drop.” Jinx exclaimed, holding the former officer’s face to her crotch, Vi’s nose nestled in her small bush "Take all of your reward. It's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Vi drank down every last drop, making sure to continue to suck and lick the cock as it continued to pump load after glorious load of hot, sticky, potent seed down her throat. She moaned and whimpered over and over as the cum hit her stomach, loving the feeling of the warm cum filling her belly.

Finally she pulled off the cock with a wet **_POP_** , licking it clean before speaking.

"I loved it Mistress Jinx..." she whimpered. ”M-More please..." 

"More?!" Jinx asked angrily, though internally she loved the blowjob and loved the fact that the soon to be slave yearned for more cum "I just gave you a reward, and you want more?!" She glared at the pink haired woman, before throwing a pensive look. "Well... you did an  _ok_ job... and you did clean my cock..." she said, pondering how to best humiliate her once rival, before a wicked idea came to mind.

Jinx, strutted over to a table, her small yet firm ass shaking as she did. Vi watched that ass sway as it moved, licking her lips as it did. The futa grabbed a collar and a large chain from the table, before returning to her captive. All Vi could see though was that cock, swaying hypnotically like it was some kind of pendulum on a clock, one which she was incapable of looking away from. Jinx clasped the collar onto her slave’s neck, before removing the rest of the bindings. But Vi hardly noticed or even cared about the collar secured around her throat, not realizing that it wouldn't be coming off any time soon.

Jinx forced her slave onto all fours, their large tits bouncing this way and that. She then walked away, the leash in her hands, before taking a seat on the throne once again. "You want more?" she ask seductively "Crawl over to me Fathands, like the good little slut you are.” Her partner didn't resist, not even for a moment. Whimpering like a bitch in heat, she crawled on all fours to her Mistress, still staring up at the hardening member. She knew she couldn't stop now. She had no choice but to obey. _She’s my owner after all..._

Jinx felt her captive’s gaze eye her thin body, relishing the way it felt. When her slave arrived at her feet, she stood up, yanking on the chain as she walked around, until they faced a full body mirror.

She then walked around to her captive’s rear, dragging the chain over the trembling back of the pink haired woman. "Now, for being such a greedy little whore, I'm going to have to punish you." Jinx said darkly, before walking back to the table. She picked up a metal paddle, before returning to the whimpering form of her slave. Despite being virtually free, Vi didn't move, didn't even make the slightest attempt to run or fight back. She knelt on all fours in front of the mirror obediently, staring at her naked form, collared and leashed, panting and whimpering like a slut.  
"Now, I want you to keep your eyes on that mirror in front of you at all times." The manic girl say coolly, rubbing that firm ass with the metal paddle. "And every time I spank your ass, I want you to say "Please forgive Fathands for being a greedy slut", got it? You'd better."  Her owner’s harsh words, coupled with the cool paddle on her hot flesh made the pink haired woman gasp in a mixture of horror and pleasure. She knew what it was, knew what was about to happen.

"W-Wait mistress!" was all she managed to say before the first crack across her ass made her cry out. Her toned body seized up in a near orgasm, but wasn't quite pushed over the edge.

"P-Please forgive Fathands for being a greedy s-slut." she moaned without delay.

The words were sweet music in Jinx’s ear. Her cock twitched in delight, eager for more service from her slave. But that would come later. Fathands still needed to be punished.  
"AGAIN!" Jinx cried out, this time giving the other cheek a slap. Once again, her slave replied correctly, much to the delight of the blue haired woman as she continued to spank her slave, expecting to hear the words every time.

The lust addled voice of the former officer came out hoarser and hoarser every time she screamed the phrase. Each time she said it, the words burnt themselves deeper into her brain, making sure that she would never forget her place. Her ass was soon bright red from the abuse, and hot pain seared through her veins, but V-… _Fathands_ didn't care. _Fathands_ had to obey. _Fathands_ had to be punished for being bad. Only then would _Fathands_ deserve a reward.

After ten slaps Jinx paused, admiring her handiwork and letting her slave’s body have a momentary respite. That bright red ass looked amazing, and she couldn’t help but press her hands into it, squeezing the fatty flesh. Despite her legs trembling from the abuse, the pink haired slave managed to stay upright.

"Very good Fathands!" Jinx said in a pleased tone "Th-Thank you mistress" her slave whimpered out of instinct.

"Now it's time for your reward.” Said the blue haired woman. At the word reward, Fathand’s eyes opened wide, having just enough time to smile and open her mouth before she felt her Mistress’s hands raise her hips. Jinx stood behind, cock twitching in anticipation, as she began to do what she had wanted to for a long, hard time. With one hard stroke, she thrust her member inside of Fathand’s soaking folds, getting 3/4s of it in with just one thrust. The pink haired slave fell forward, pressing up against the full length mirror, just barely staying on her feet. Each time her Mistress moved, their cock hit her most sensitive places. Each time her Mistress moved was like a thousand hands on her clit, all moving in unison. She found herself cumming in seconds.

"Did you just cum from me sticking it in?" Jinx asked incredulously, though she was nowhere near complaining. Those tight walls clamped hard around her dick, an exquisite feeling that caused her to go cross-eyed in ecstasy. She pulled her hips back before thrusting once again, this time shoving the entire member inside the former officer. "You really love getting fucked, don't you Fathands?" she said, beginning to establish a rhythm to her thrusting.

"Yesh Mishtress!" Fathands slurred as her Mistress began pounding into her, spreading her iron tight pussy walls wide again and again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth, like a bitch in heat, like a complete slut. Her toned legs shook hard, threatening to send her toppling to the ground.

"Good" Jinx said, continuing to pound that pussy "Because I'm going to fuck you every day for the rest of your life!" She watched Fathand’s face in the mirror, loving that bitch in heat face she made. Letting go of the pink haired bitch’s hips, Jinx moved her hand to the large breasts of her slave, pinching the nipples hard as she begin to pump her cock in and out faster.

The abuse of her nipples, hips, ass, and pussy only pushed Fathands farther. Her face grew more aroused, that look of pleasure devolving even farther into one of almost animal passion. How had she never seen it before?  She was a slut, a whore, to be taken and used as her owner saw fit. She belonged here, belonged in this slutty position, and would do anything,  _anything_  to make Mistress Jinx happy. As she felt the cock begin to swell inside her, knowing what was to come, she fully gave in, the last vestige of resistance vanishing in an instant.

Jinx felt her release coming soon, her slave’s soaking slit and face screwed up in unadulterated bliss made it all the easier to reach orgasm. With a groan and one final thrust, her cock spasmed as it poured load after load after load of hot cum into her slave’s willing whore cunt. "Take it Fathands!" Jinx screamed "Take your Mistress's hot cum!"

The former officer’s whole body nearly collapsed, with only the surprisingly strong arms of her Mistress holding her up as Jinx’s hips shoved her into the mirror. Her brain exploded in a blissful orgasm as she broke, now and forever, from the feeling of the warm seed filling her unprotected womb. She let out a cry of pleasure that was unlike any she had ever cried before, hoping desperately that this load would knock her up, would turn me into the bitch she so desperately wanted to be. The cry was better than any explosion Jinx had ever heard, continuing to cum inside her slave’s walls. She didn’t have to worry about pregnancy, thanks to some medication she had been taking (though the thought certainly aroused her). She pulled her cock out, watching the excess cum drip out of her new slave’s pussy. Still in post orgasm high, she walked back to her throne, stroking her cock at the sight of her once great enemy broken, and figuring out what her next moves should be...


	2. Cahpter 2: Hat Bitch

Jinx stared out over Piltover from above the Piltover Police HQ, a manic grin on her face. For the past few days, she had been training her new slave, Fathands, ensuring the former officer was obedient to Jinx’s every whim. But that did not stop the blue haired girl from wanting more. She quickly looked at the letter she had written one final time:  
Dear Hat Bitch,  
I have Vi. If you want to see her again, head to the old refinery at 3am tonight. Come alone. Can't wait to see you ;D  
Jinx

Satisfied, she sealed it in the envelope Fathands had signed with her old name, then Jinx tied the letter to a brick. She tossed the brick up and down gingerly for a while, before slamming it down through the glass ceiling. Jinx sprinted away, giggling at the thought of Caitlyn finding the letter, and all the things she'll make her do until she was an obedient slave like Fathands.

Caitlyn followed the instructions. What choice did she have? Vi had been missing for almost a week, with no sign of her at all. Knowing that her partner could be alive made Caitlyn want to do anything to make sure it stayed that way. She was at the refinery at midnight, surveying it for escape routes, traps, points of entry, etc. To no surprise, the officer found six traps designed to incapacitate her before she even got to the place. This gave her quite a bit of hope: if she was that bad at hiding them, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to catch Jinx before she could do anything rash.  
"Well look who decided to show up early!" Jinx said loudly, watching Caitlyn enter the refinery. She had watched the sniper disarm all the traps she had put outside, but while she was slightly mad, she was even more excited. This meant Jinx got to have more fun with her new toy.  
"I wasn't expecting you for another three hours Hat Bitch." Jinx said, walking out of the shadows to stare at the sniper. She was not wearing her usual get-up, instead opting for a black leather corset with a set of black short shorts that barely contained her excited cock. Her legs were covered in thigh high black boots, and her forearms were covered in black leather gloves. To cap it all off, she sported a grin, excited for all the things she was going to do to Caitlyn. Caitlyn’s hand meanwhile fingered the pistol which she kept holstered for now, eyeing Jinx with anger and suspicion. "I'm going to make this very simple." Caitlyn said, her voice emanated dominance, power, and determination. Her true feelings, fear, concern, distress, were well veiled behind cold, calculated eyes. "You're going to give Vi up, or I'm going to put three neat little holes in your head and I'm going to take her." Her nimble hand gripped tightly around the handle of the pistol, still holstered but not clipped in. "Please decide fast before I lose what little patience I have left."

"Hrmmmmm..." Jinx pondered, striking a thinking pose while she pretended to think about the offer before her. "Alright then." She said, snapping her fingers afterwards "Fathands! Come out to play!"  
A moment later, a person appeared at Jinx’s side. It looked like Vi, if VI's expression was seemingly locked in a state of near orgasm: her unfocused eyes, tongue lolling out of her mouth, and panting like a bitch in heat. Her clothes were no better, the standard cop uniform she had worn had been severely changed; allowing her ass, cunt, and newly pierced tits to be on full display.  
"Say hello to Hat Bitch, like the good little slave you are, Fathands!" Jinx said with a snap of her fingers. "H-hello Hat Bitch" Fathands said, her legs fidgeting and trembling as though on the brink of cumming.

Caitlyn’s eyes went wide with a mixture of horror and arousal. That outfit, that expression, those beautiful pierced tits all turned the sniper on to no end, but horrified her more than anything. What had happened to Vi??? Her hand left the pistol, reaching out slightly, her concentration waning. "Vi?" she asked. "Wha...what did she do to you?"

"Oh that's simple Hat Bitch." Jinx said, matter of factly before clapping twice. In an instant Vi’s manner changed, returning to her old self, save for the fact that hatred burned from her gaze into Caitlyn. "The same thing I'm going to do to you." Jinx said with a devilish grin as Fathands charged at her former friend, arms ready to strike. Caitlyn’s eyes shot open in fear as Vi charged her, the former officer’s fist just barely missing as the sniper dove backwards. "Vi!" Caitlyn called out, but the pink haired woman clearly couldn't hear her. The sniper dodged punch after punch, unable to fight her friend, but unwilling to lose. The decision was taken from the sniper as Vi’s hand caught her in the stomach, hitting Caitlyn with the force of a small truck. She buckled under the blow, falling to the ground as the wind left her lungs.

Jinx watched as her slave took the officer down, her pants growing tight as Fathands stood over the defeated enemy. "Very good Fathands!" Jinx said, clapping her hands together in delight "Now drag her over here." She obeys, picking Caitlyn up by the hair and dragging her to Jinx. Without air, Caitlyn could hardly move, let alone resist. Once near her, Jinx grabbed the sniper’s wrists and placed them in shackles attached to the ceiling. She followed up with a pair of shackles around her ankles near the floor, leaving Caitlyn bound and completely at Jinx’s mercy. She groaned and shook, trying to no avail to free herself. She coughed hard, trying to breathe evenly. "V-vi" Caitlyn grunted. "S-snap out of it...please..."

"Not gonna happen Hat Bitch" Jinx said in a sing song voice, as she stripped Caitlyn of her clothes "I spent a good, long time breaking her, and you're not gonna fix her with some begging. But don't worry" she added, removing the last article of clothing from the sniper by ripping her panties off "Begging is a super good skill to have if you're gonna be one of my slaves."  
Jinx snapped her fingers twice, and in an instant Fathands is back to her "usual" self, her legs trembling in near orgasm. "Ok Fathands." Jinx said, walking over to a tub of green viscous liquid "I want you to take this liquid, and cover Hat Bitch in it from head to foot. Do this, and I'll give you a nice, big, reward." Fathands eyes lit up at this, though are still glazed in lust. "Yesh Mishtresh..." she says obediently, walking over to Caitlyn, tub in her hands. The sniper continued to try her best to get through to Vi, but her former friend wasn't listening. Caitlyn could tell her mind was gone; she was panting hard, whimpering and moaning as she rubbed the cold slime all over Caitlyn’s lithe naked body. She could feel the liquid seeping into her; heating her body, unfocusing her mind, but she was able to hold herself together with relative ease. She couldn't let Jinx win.  
"Is this all you have?" Caitlyn said to Jinx in a mocking tone when Fathands was done. "Some aphrodisiacs? You're going to have to try harder than that." She shook her head and spat on the floor. Jinx meanwhile, inspected the officer’s body, looking at every nook and cranny to make sure Fathands did a good job. To her credit, she did, and the blue haired girl turned to look at her slave with a beaming smile.

"Very good Fathands!" she said, standing in front of Caitlyn with about 5 feet between them "Now crawl over here and show me that ass of yours." Fathand’s face lit up in excitement, and she quickly got down on all fours, showing Jinx her ass.  
Jinx ran her hands across the pink haired woman’s booty, but all the while her eyes were locked onto Caitlyn, staring as the aphrodisiac worked it's magic. And boy did it. First Caitlyn felt the aphrodisiac dulling her senses, making it ever so slightly harder to concentrate on what was in front of her. She found herself licking her lips as she locked eyes with Jinx, unable to look away due to sheer fascination.  
Jinx slipped her cock out of her pants and gave it a few slow strokes "Here comes your reward!" she said, before plunging the thick rod into Fathand's ass. The pinked haired woman screamed in orgasmic delight, moaning like a bitch in heat as Jinx shoved her shaft deeper. But she never took her eyes off of Caitlyn, wanting to see the sniper’s will break piece by piece.

As Jinx began thrusting in and out of her ex partner, Caitlyn couldn't help but moan and whimper. This was bad she thought, struggling against the bindings. Very, very bad.  
Her lower lips began to heat up, desire dripping down her legs before she could stop herself. She had to focus, had to try and concentrate on something that wasn't sex. But thoughts and actions were a world apart as she quickly realized she found it simply impossible to look away.

"You really love my cock, don't you slave?" Jinx asked, seeing Caitlyn shudder and shake. Fathands moaned in the affirmative, but the question was not directed at her. Watching the sniper’s defenses crumble was just as exquisite as fucking Fathand’s ass, and she felt her climax fast approaching. The sight totally overwhelmed Caitlyn’s once strong and confident demeanor. The sniper was panting, shaking, writhing in pleasure as she stared at her once enemy, ruthlessly pound her partner’s ass with that god of a cock.  
"Here's your reward Fathands!" she grunted, "You get Mistress's cum!" Her cock twitched as it unloaded a helping of sperm into her slave's ass. The pink haired woman shrieked in ecstasy, her face contorted in unimaginable pleasure. The pleasure she felt was unimaginable to Caitlyn based on how Fathands screamed for more, and before the officer knew what was happening, she found myself cumming in tandem with her captor. But Jinx’s eyes never left Caitlyn, even as Fathands collapsed in a heap, sexual euphoria etched onto her slutty face.  
"Awww," Jinx said in mock sadness "Now she can't clean up after her slave self." She began to walk towards the bound woman, cock swaying and dripping cum with each move of her hips moved. She adjusted the chains, positioning her cock right next to Caitlyn’s face, its smell overpowering the sniper as she stared into her eyes "But I have the feeling you want to clean my cock, don't you Hat Bitch?"

Caitlyn panted and stared up at Jinx as she was lowered, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over in a mixture of lust and need. She didn't speak, couldn't speak. Instead she simply nodded quickly, whimpering as she did, mouth reaching out for that cum covered cock, just barely out of reach.  
Jinx’s eyes gleamed in lust and delight, watching the officer’s mouth open in anticipation: it was all the invitation she needed. She slammed her cock into Caitlyn’s mouth, forcing the tip down her throat. The sniper’s eyes rolled into the back of her head before she could think. The taste filled her mind, the smell overcame every other feeling and sense, and the warm thick meat shoving its way into her throat emptied her brain over every other thought Caitlyn might have been processing.  
Jinx thrusted violently against her face, before noticing the damp patch between Caitlyn’s legs.  
"Did you come just by watching my slave get fucked?" she asked, all the while fucking Caitlyn’s face, cock hardening once more inside the wet mouth. Caitlyn nodded, eyes glazed over, in response to the question. She had came, hard, while watching Jinx fuck her partner’s ass. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen at the time, though that had swiftly been replaced by being face fucked. She came again, from the mere thought of where she was, then once more from the feeling. Jinx laughed as her newest slave orgasmed in front of her.  
"Ya know, if you became my slave, I'd fuck you every day, just like Fathands over there." She said, motioning to the pink haired woman’s unconscious, but pleasure racked body. "Would you like that Hat Bitch?" Jinx asked, pulling her rigid cock from your mouth "Would you like to be my slave?" The thought rang through Caitlyn’s head as the cock was pulled out of her mouth. She gulped, unsure what to say. Unsure, that is, until she looked up into Jinx’s eyes.  
They were powerful. Demanding. Like an owner looking at a tool they were about to buy. And it hit the officer hard...  
"Y..." she whimpered. "Y...y-yes..." Hat Bitch finally managed to say.  
"That's a good bitch" Jinx said, smiling as she wiped a small trickle of cum from the edge of your lips. She snapped her fingers, causing the bindings to release. The sniper on the ground, letting out a little cry of surprise as she landed in the puddle of her own cum, causing her mistress to giggle. She sat obediently, quivering in fear and anticipation as Jinx walked around her, wiping the finger off in her new slave’s long, brown hair. Jinx grabbed her slaves’ hips and brought them close to hers, the twitching shaft just brushing the former officer’s wet slit. "Now then," Jinx said in a demanding tone, "Who Are You?"  
Hat Bitch bit her lower lip and let out a throaty sound of pure lust. "I..." she whimpered once, trying to form a coherent sentence. "I am...am...your p-pet, mistress..." The words came so naturally, so easily, that deep down she knew that they were true, even as Jinx buried her cock inside her slave’s slit.

The wet walls of Hat Bitch’s pussy gripped Jinx’s cock tightly, almost begging the shaft to stay in as she pulled it back. She thrust again, beginning to establish a slow but methodic rhythm of fucking the former officer. The sniper swam in heavenly bliss; it felt like she was about to cum from just one thrust, but something stopped her right on the edge as pleasure filled her body, her mind, her very soul, and replaced anything and everything that had come before ."And you going to do whatever your Mistress tells you to do, right Hat Bitch?!" Jinx said in a sultry but venomous tone "Like if I ordered you to tell me where your most sensitive spots are, what would a good pet say to her Mistress?" The new slave nodded quickly, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she moaned like a bitch in heat. "M-m-my clit Mistress!" Hat Bitch managed to stutter out between gasps. "A-And m-my cervix...a-and my neck...are all my w-weakest spots, M-Mistress!"  
It was so natural. Just give in, submit, obey. It felt so perfect.

Jinx grinned as her slave finished speaking, taking her hands off the former officer’s hips before pulling her girth nearly all the way out. With one hard thrust, Jinx rammed her cock as far as she could, breaching the sniper’s cervix in the process. She pulled back slightly before pushing it back in, moving faster and rougher than before. Her hands moved, one to play with the sniper’s clit, the other ran across one side of her neck. The abuse of every single one of her weak spots was too much for Hat Bitch to handle. She felt myself cumming over and over, until her body was in a state of unending climax, exploding in pleasure in a lightning bolt that refused to go away. Her lithe, toned arms gave way, her ass kept popped into the air by her Mistress, her face pressing against the cold concrete.  
"Feels good doesn't it?" Jinx panted in her salve’s ear "Tell me you love it. Tell me you love your Mistress." She ran her tongue down the other side of the former officer’s neck, enjoying the taste of submission as she approached her limit.  
"I love it! I love you mistress! I love you, I love you Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouuuuuu!" Hat Bitch screamed in lust, very clearly having lost her mind.

Jinx felt in heaven as she finally discharged her load into her slave. Her body, her voice, the fact that she had made the former officer this way, all the euphoria hit Jinx like a ton of bricks. She slumped forward, tits brushing against her slave’s back as waves of hot cum flooded the sniper’s body. "That's right Hat Bitch" Jinx wheezed, exhausted but still giving thrusts to maximize her orgasm "Enjoy your Mistress's reward for being a good pet."

The thick, potent seed filled the former officer’s unprotected and fertile womb ceaselessly, spewing out and overflowing down her legs and onto the floor. Her mouth and eyes hung wide open in a noiseless scream of pleasure as she felt it, an orgasmic bliss peaking in a firework show that literally rewrote her brain. She didn't care about Piltover, or the police, or her partner, or anything anymore. She only wanted this; this unending pleasure. She only wanted to serve her mistress, to the best of her ability, as her loyal and loving sex pet. Jinx felt her cock go flaccid as she removed it, impressed with her handiwork. Cum dribbled from her slave’s twitching cunt onto the floor as the blue haired girl stood up once again.

A moan caused her to turn away from her latest conquest, as it seems her first slave had woken up from her nap.  
"Fathands!" Jinx in a commanding tone before pointing at the puddle of cum on the floor "Get your ass over here and help clean up this mess." "Yes Mistress" she says, crawling to the location like the obedient slave Jinx had made her. "You too Hat Bitch" she continued with harshness, "Clean up the mess you made with your fellow slave."  
Hat Bitch was almost unconscious, but the order pulled her back to reality faster before she knew what was happening. "Yes Mistress Jinx." she said obediently before bending down, beginning to lap up the mixture of juices from the cold floor with V- Fathands. The pair had it cleaned in only a few minutes.  
Watching the two former officers clean her cum off the floor was a wonder for Jinx to behold. Not even a week ago, the pair had been the best cops in Piltover. Now they were just her property, slaves to her every whim. Whores who would worship her, no matter what she did. Jinx thought of all the things they would do, the mayhem we could cause, the fun she would have, bringing her cock back to full mast.

"Alright you two" Jinx said, sitting down in her throne, legs spread and cock rising. "Now that you've done a good job of cleaning the floor, you get the reward of cleaning Mistress's cock. But I want you two to share it, no being greedy little sluts. Understand?"

“Yes Mistress” the pair replied, crawling over to suck on their Mistress’s cock. They shook with pleasure, but their heads were clear. They knew who they were, who they belonged to, what their purpose in life was, and they loved it. Loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,  
> Another chapter of this story is done. A huge shout-out to Stixess, my partner in writing in this. For next month, I'll be starting a new story, which will hopefully be out by the end of next month. If you like what was written here, keep me posted by commenting and bookmarking, and as always, keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Cadet

Days passed, and while the enjoyment of being fawned over by her slaves hadn’t diminished, Jinx’s appetites had only grown. She wanted more. _More_ slaves. _More_ devotion. _More_ praise. _MORE._  
And so she was here, looking out at a fairly crowded Demacian city. Jinx had heard rumors that Lux was in this city. Even now she could picture the so called Lady of Luminosity: that blonde hair a mess, her petite frame trembling from her Mistress’s touch, face screwed up in bliss. The thought of it made her cock strain against her tight shorts.

"Alright, enough daydreaming." Jinx said. Everything was ready, the only thing missing was her soon to be slave. And she'd be here any minute. "Like the good little girl she is" Jinx said with a smile, before lighting the fuse to the rocket she was atop. The rocket set off, carrying her into the city, thoughts of destruction and domination abound.

Lux leaned her head on one hand, staring out the window of her carriage and trying not to fall asleep from the sheer boredom of the day. "How many more meetings do I have today?" She asked her aid for the umpteenth time.

"Sixteen" her assistant replied, not looking up from his book. "One less than when I told you before the last one."

Lux groaned and was about to complain once more when she heard it. A cackle of laughter over the roar of some kind of missile. "What the-" was all she managed to say before the explosion cut her off.

Jinx jumped off the rocket before it landed in a quiet city square, causing a massive explosion that rocked the surrounding area.  
"Well, that oughta get her attention" she said, getting to her feet and dusting herself off before grabbing her minigun. "But just in case...let's cause some mayhem!" Her minigun began spinning up, before firing off a volley of bullets at a row of oncoming carriages.

Lux barely got out of the carriage in time before a hail bullets tore it to shreds. Tumbling unladylike to the ground and scrambling to her feet, she spotted her assailant about a hundred yards away.

Jinx? Reports had said she was busy taking over Piltover? Why on earth was she here?

_Whatever_ , she thought to herself, gripping her wand tightly to prepare a spell. _It didn't really matter._

Jinx meanwhile, watched as the bullets tore apart the carriages, before spotting a blonde woman rise up from the rubble.  
_Nah, that couldn't be..._ she thought _it’d be too easy_. But as she watched this girl become illuminated by light funneling into a held wand, Jinx knew she had found her.  
"Lux!" she cried out, taking her hand off the trigger for a moment to wave at the blonde woman "How's it going?"

Lux faltered ever so slightly. What in the hell was going on? The magic faded for a moment as she raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"Um..." she said, unsure quite how to respond. She would never really understand how foolish this was, not after today, but it was foolish nonetheless. That confusion would be her downfall.

Jinx smiled as her target faltered, and the sound of a firing gun was music to her ears.  She had ordered her slaves to enter the city prior, directing Hat Bitch set up on a nearby clock-tower.  
To her credit, Hat Bitch had not lost a touch of her accuracy despite all she had been through, the paralyzing toxin dart hitting the blonde woman square in the back.  _Good girl_  Jinx thought to herself  _I'll have to give her a reward later_. Lux fell to her knees almost instantly, wand falling from her limp fingers in an instant. Jinx began to walk over to her target slowly and seductively, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She knew the toxin wouldn't fully stop Lux, but it would do all the blue haired girl needed.

Lux’s eyes went wide with shock and horror as Jinx approached, flaunting her sexy body. The blond couldn't help but lick her lips; Jinx was hot. Sexy. Insanely good looking and seductive, especially with that lip bite. Lux tried to stand, tried to struggle against the paralysis, but it was no good. "L-Let's just talk about this for a second" she stammered as Jinx came ever closer.

Jinx saw the shock and horror in Lux’s eyes, but her mouth betrayed her mind. Jinx inwardly chuckled, finally upon her prey, a bulge clearly visible in my shorts.  
"Oh don't worry your pretty little head," she said, grabbing a handful of blonde hair "we're gonna have a _lot_ of time to talk."  
She saw a manhole cover pop up, before a hand she recognized as Fathands's popped out, giving the signal that the way out was clear. Jinx dragged her prey over to the hole, holding her tightly by those golden locks.

The pain of those hands in Lux’s hair was excruciating, but she tried not to show any weakness. She had to think, to fight, but most importantly, she had to stay calm. If she freaked out, the drug would only affect her more. Sadly, Lux couldn't do much of anything as she was dragged through the sewers. She was horrified to see how Vi was dressed, tattooed, and pierced. _So it was true_ ; _Jinx really had taken over Piltover_. Still, a small part of her found it...exceedingly _hot_. She was a total slut for Jinx, a toy to be used how she saw fit, collared and pierced and tattooed forever. She shook her head, driving the thought from her mind.

Eventually, the three came to a seemingly dead end. "Fathands! Open the door for your Mistress!" Jinx said in a demanding voice. “Yes Mistress" she replied, walking towards the wall and knocking on it three times. The stone shook for a minute before it moved to the right, revealing a secret passage way, illuminated by several hextech lights. Behind the wall stood Caitlyn, now known as Hat Bitch. Like her former partner, she was collared and tattooed, letting the world know she was Jinx’s pet. Her former police attire had been modified as well, showing off all the sniper’s sensual parts. The only difference between her and Fathands was her nipples had no piercings; Jinx had opted to pierce her sensitive clit.  
"Very good you two" Jinx said, walking into the secret passageway "You've made your Mistress proud." "Thank you Mistress" they replied in tandem, their voices filled with obedience and lust as the stone wall closed behind them.

Lux found herself panting slightly as she saw how much they loved their Mistress, how obedient they were. The two of them were so sexy.  Didn't she want that too? Didn't she want to serve her superiors?

Lux bit her lip; it must have been the drug, messing with her head. She could almost move now, feeling her muscles start to relax. She just needed to stall. "What do you want, Jinx?" she asked, voice firm and angry. Lux knew she was trapped, but thought she could still get out of this if she used her head.

"Hmm, right to the point I see" Jinx replied, looking down at her captive. The blonde’s voice was firm with disdain, that is, when she wasn’t panting. Her face was blushing, blue eyes lingering on Jinx’s’ slave’s curves and piercings. _How much of a freak are you_ Jinx wondered, looking down at the stolen wand. _How many times did this enter your pussy_?

"Alright, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to be my slave." Jinx looked down at Lux, undoing her own shorts to reveal her lust-swollen member. "I want you to call me Mistress. I want you to obey my every command. I want you to beg for my approval." Her eyes gleamed with excitement and control as she walk forward, dick bouncing with each step. "But right now..."the blue haired girl said, stopping inches from Lux’s mouth, the smell of sex hitting the Demacian like one of Nami's waves "I want you to suck my cock."

Lux raised her eyebrows. Jinx clearly meant what she said based on the way the once proud cops were dressed. Jinx wanted her to be like them? The sickening dread that hit the blonde was muddled slightly by her lust: _It would be fun wouldn't it? To be like them?_

She shook her head, finally regaining a bit of bodily control. "You're insane" Lux mumbled. Then she saw _that_ cock.

It was huge, perfect even. Lux couldn't tear her eyes away as Jinx approached, and the blonde’s mouth opened slightly in awe. That smell...oh god that delicious musk. Her mouth opened a bit more. So close. It was so close to her face...

"Am I?" Jinx said, towering over the blonde, cock twitching just inches from Lux’s lips. The blue haired woman shook her hips, waving her shaft back and forth, and watching her captive’s eyes follow it hungrily as musk wafted around them.  
"Look at you; mouth agape, eyes dead-set on my cock. Don't lie to your new Mistress, you want my cock." Jinx brought her member even closer to Lux, the head of her rod less than an inch from the blonde’s trembling, open, lips.  
"I thought Demacians were honest to their superiors." Jinx said in a powerful voice, looking down with cold eyes "So be honest with your Mistress: You want to suck my cock."

_My...mistress_? The word rang through Lux’s head painfully, but...pleasantly. It sounded right, like it really was the truth. That musky smell didn’t help at all, in fact it only made her more confused.

Lux’s mouth fell open wider, eyes clouding in lust. She licked her dry lips. Jinx was right...she had to be...honest with her superiors. _Honest with my...Mistress._

"I want to s-suck your cock M-Mistress" she finally whimpered.

"That's a good girl." Jinx cooed, running a hand through Lux’s golden hair, bringing it down across her cheek and open jaw. Jinx tilted the blonde’s head back ever so slightly, her pink eyes looking down at Lux with great pleasure. Jinx’s nipples tented the fabric of her top, cock twitching in anticipation.

The "Good Girl"s, the cooing, the smiles and strokes of her hair and face, it was almost too much for Lux. The mage found herself shuddering and whimpering ever so slightly from the smallest of touches. It was like Jinx had studied her every fantasy, her every desire, and were systematically taking advantage of each one before Lux could recover from the last.  
"Since you were a good, honest girl," Jinx continued, running her other hand down Lux’s front "I'll let you suck my cock. But I expect you to do your utmost to please your superiors." She brought her girth right to the tip of Lux’s lips, a drop of precum wetting the dry flesh.

The way Jinx spoke to her was like a flood for Lux, washing away all previous thoughts and worries.

Her mouth opened wider, tongue licking up the single drop of delicious precum before those soft, tight lips wrapped around the cock’s head.

"Ooh yesss" Jinx moaned, grabbing one of her nipples and squeezing it as Lux started to suck her off "That's right, suck your Mistress's cock." The blue haired girl slowly moved her hips back and forth, each time allowing more and more shaft to feel the Demacian’s lips and insides of her mouth. "Use your tongue, use your hands, and pleasure your Mistress. But don't you dare cum until I tell you." Jinx ended the command with a hint of coldness, half her shaft sheathed in the blonde’s mouth.

Lux reached up with trembling hands and began pumping her Mistress’s shaft and massaging her balls gently, obeying the command without question. She moaned deeply and desperately to herself, shuddering in pleasure as the taste and feeling of the warm cock slowly pushing down my tight throat began to overwhelm the mage. She dared not touch myself, fearing that she would climax without permission.

Jinx mewled at the touch of those soft hands against her balls and cock. "Damn girl" she said, panting slightly "I didn't expect you to be so good at this." The blue haired girl reluctantly pulled her cock out, wanting to savor this victory as much as she could. "Tell your mistress the truth:" she said, holding her captive’s face back to prevent them from going back to feasting on her throbbing cock "Have you always been this good at sucking cock, or do you just fantasize about doing it all the time?"

"I p-practiced a lot" Lux panted, not daring to lie. She squirmed and mewed uncomfortably, wanting the cock back in her mouth. She licked her lips and moaned as some more of the smell hit her senses.

"Oh, I can tell" Jinx said, picking up Lux’s fallen wand and taking a whiff of it. Even in the sewers, the blue haired woman could smell the juices etched into the oak wand. "But you should know, the  **real thing** " she continued, making her dick throb "feels even better."

It was so much farther than what Lux was willing to do, but for some reason it was just natural to submit. _Maybe Jinx is right_ she thought _maybe she was superior, and I was made to be a slut._

Jinx dropped the wand and grabbed Lux by the hair, pulling the blonde to her feet. Lux was picked up like a doll, easily hoisted up by the blue haired woman. Her face was contorted in lust and pleasure, eyelids heavy, mouth hanging open, drooling like a bitch in heat.  "You want my cock badly, don't you?" Jinx said, inserting it between her captive’s legs and rubbing it between her thighs. The fabric of the leggings felt wonderful on Jinx’s cock, as she sawed her shaft right next to the mage’s clit. Lux whimpered and squealed in pleasure as the massive cock was ground between her legs, only thin leggings keeping them apart.

"Tell you what, if you can obey my next order, I'll fuck your slut cunt  **ALL** ,  **NIGHT** ,  **LONG.** " Jinx grinned devilishly as she finished her sentence, before drawing the Deamcian into a kiss. She forced her tongue into her captive’s throat, dominating that mouth while her own shaft pulsed in pleasure. She pulled back her tongue after a minute, looking at Lux’s expression of lust and need. "Will you follow your Mistress's orders Cadet?"

Lux nodded quickly, the idea of the thick, throbbing member shoving itself into her virgin pussy was almost more than she could bear to imagine. "Y-Y-Yes mistress!" she squealed desperately. "Anything, I'll do anything you say!"

"Excellent" Jinx said, letting go of the girl. Her pink eyes stared piercingly into the blonde’s before speaking. “I order you to return to your house. You will expel all your servants and other people, then alert me when you are done. To further ensure your loyalty" Jinx snapped her fingers twice, causing her other two slaves to perk up "Yes Mistress?" They asked obediently in unison. "These two will be tailing you. And if they see you running away, or trying to alert anyone; then not only will they kill everyone in this town, but I will be most angry, and will punish you severely." My eyes stare at you with intensity that hits your soul "Understand Cadet?"

"Y-Yes mistress" Lux nodded, whimpering desperately, any thoughts of disobedience far from her mind.

She obeyed quickly and efficiently. Not only did she expel all the servants, but she also managed to get all the guests to leave as well. The mansion was totally empty when Lux opened the front doors, nodding to the scantily clad Caitlyn and Vi who smiled and disappeared into the mansion. The blonde rubbed her thighs together and stood in the open front door, waiting her Mistress to return while the lust between my legs grew to a fever pitch.

* * *

 

Jinx arrived an hour later, a mischievous smile on her face and a box in her hands. "Alright Cadet," Jinx said in a stern but pleased tone "it seems you've obeyed your Mistress well. That means you're gonna get a big reward." She grinned as she brought the box in her clutches to her slave’s face "And the first part of that reward is a new piece of clothing!" Jinx opened the box, revealing a black leather collar, not unlike the ones her other slaves wore. This one's little gold tag read **Cadet** on the front, and **Property of Mistress Jinx** on the other. "Put it on" she said, "I want to see you in it."

Lux reached up with trembling hands and took the collar from its box, running her fingers over it a few times before reaching back and clasping it around her throat. It fit perfectly, like it had been made for her, and she knew right then and there that she would never take it off again.

Cadet looked up at Jinx, biting her lower lip as she whimpered cutely "H-How do I look m-mistress?"

"Hrmmmmm," Jinx said, mock thinking as her cock strained against her pants. "It looks ok, but we can make you look better." She looked at the quivering form of Cadet and gave her an evil smile. “Strip naked save for your new collar" Jinx ordered "then get on all fours and show your Mistress the master bedroom."

Cadet gasped a bit in surprise, but didn't disobey; even for an instant. Her armor hit the ground hard, discarded like trash before the body suit followed. Now naked save the leather collar, Cadet fell on all fours panting hard. She walked on all fours up the stairs, around the corner, and led Jinx to the master bedroom. It was huge, complete with multiple closets, dressers, and armoires, all full with different kinds of clothing. In the center of the bed was a huge four poster bed.

Cadet stopped, looking up at her Mistress obediently. With a trembling finger she pointed at one of the closets. "Th-that one might have something you like, mistress." Cadet said. Jinx left her new slave on the bed to go inspect the closet she had pointed to. My eyes widen with lust and excitement as I open it, revealing a closet full of every kind of lingerie, costume, and sex toy imaginable.

"Ooooh you naughty little slut." Jinx said excitedly "Now that you have shown me this, I going to have to make your reward extra special. “She rummaged through the closet, picking out a pair of small vibrators, a roll of tape, and the largest dildo she could find.  
Jinx stripped, leaving her clothes in a pile before turning back to Lux, cock swaying as the blue haired girl strutted to the bed. Joining her slave on the bed, Jinx taped the small vibrators to her slave’s perky nipples. The blonde slave waited impatiently, letting out little whimpers and moans as her Mistress took her sweet time. Her eyes locked onto that rock hard cock, not taking her eyes off it even as her tits began to jiggle from the vibrations. “Tell me: do you have experience in playing with your ass?" Jinx asked, running her tongue over the dildo.

Cadet shook her head truthfully, biting her lower lip and squealing from the vibrations. She had never played with her ass, thinking it was far too dirty a place, but deep down she had always wanted to.

"Ooooh" Jinx squealed in delight upon hearing Lux’s admission, before pondering her next move. Originally she had thought to assault both her slave’s holes at the same time from the get go, but upon hearing of the virginity in both holes, she changed her mind. Jinx wanted to claim all the holes.

Tossing the dildo to the side for the moment, Jinx pushed Cadet on her back, before spreading her legs wide. She saw her slave’s cunt, dripping in its own juices, just begging to be fucked. The blonde took a deep breath, a small fraction of her mind thinking Lux should object, or ask Jinx to be gentle. But Jinx needed no further invitation, and she wasn’t waiting for permission. The blue haired girl rammed her cock into the blonde’s slit, feeling the walls split apart as she took Cadet’s virginity.

Cadet’s back arched wide as she threw her head back, eyes rolling into her head, glazed over in lust as searing pleasure overcame what little pain she felt. Jinx’s cock spread her walls wide, far wider than any wand, and the newly broken slave knew in an instant that she could never be satisfied by anything else. "Ffffffffffuck yeeeeeees!" Cadet whimpered.

Jinx bit her lip in pleasure, both from the way her slave’s cunt gripped her cock, and from the blonde’s cries of lust. "I knew you'd love it" Jinx said, pulling her hips back before slamming her shaft even deeper into the blonde’s body.  The blue hair girl developed a rhythm of fucking her Cadet, watching her tits bounce as her face contorted with lust. A thought entered Jinx’s mind, causing her to lean in, rock hard nipples against her slave’s tits. "I almost forgot Cadet" she said, whispering seductively into the blonde’s ear "Now that your Mistress is giving you a reward, feel free to cum as much as you want, just like the slut you are."

The Cadet’s eyes went wide from the order, cumming almost instantly. She wrapped her legs around Jinx’s waist, pulling her Mistress deeper, arms wrapping around her Mistress’s neck, voice whimpering as Jinx pounded in and out of her. "That's right..." Jinx panted, as the blonde’s limbs wrapped around her while she fucked her "Let Mistress pleasure you, and pleasure her in return by being an obedient little slut". Fuck Cadet loved this: It was perfect, so perfect. She had to have this every day, had to obey her Mistress so she would fuck her more. It was her place in life, her purpose.

The feeling of the orgasm against her dick was pure ecstasy, and Jinx felt her own release fast approaching. "Now get ready, I'm going to cum inside your slutty little cunt!" With one more thrust, Jinx planted her cock deep inside Lux, letting her seed fill her slave while she moaned in bliss.

The feeling of hot seed pouring deep in Cadet’s unprotected womb broke her mind. She dissolved into a puddle of pleasure and obedience, screaming out "Mistresssss!" as they both exploded in tandem with one another. Jinx herself reveled in the feeling of tandem orgasm; her tongue lolled out in bliss as her eyes cross, her slave’s legs made sure her cum sprayed directly into her Cadet’s fertile womb.

After about a minute, Jinx pulled her slave’s legs apart, letting the cum spurt out of that greedy cunt. But Jinx’s cock was still hard, and after all the teasing she had done today, she was nowhere  **near**  satisfied.  
"Alright you naughty bitch." She said, gripping her slave’s golden hair and dragging her to a nearby full sized window. "I told you I was going to fuck you all night" she said, letting the blonde’s eyes look out and see a moon that has just begun to rise. "We have a long way to go, and I'm going to make sure you'll never betray your Mistress, or her godly cock." Jinx pressed her against the glass, cum trickling onto it from the cunt. Cadet saw Jinx’s grin in the reflection as her legs were spread apart, before Jinx’s cock was shoved into your tight ass.

The new angle was glorious: Cadet had a great view of the city and the people she was going to betray, all for the cock in her ass. She let her tongue fall from her mouth as she was pounded against the window, her tight virgin ass hole spread apart by the fucking. "N-never betray you mistress!" Cadet screamed. "I love you, love your cock! I'm a good girl, your good girl!"

"Good" Jinx cooed into the blonde’s ear, pounding her ass while one arm bent back, reaching for something. "Because you are going to help your Mistress gather every single slut she wants. You will help her break them, however she wants." Jinx finally grabbed what she was looking for, the large dildo now in her hands.  
"Now be honest, where do you like it more?" she asked, positioning the dildo near her slave’s dripping pussy "Your ass, or your cunt!" Jinx plunged the dildo into the blonde’s pussy, fucking her entire lower body all at once. "Y-your cock!" Cadet screamed. "Wherever your cock is is the best! Feels so good, so good to obey and owned by you Mistress!" The blonde lost her mind at that point. Feeling both holes filled to the brim, spread wide for the pleasure of her Mistress melted her brain, her personality fading, and memories vanishing. She came hard, once, twice, over and over. Her ass began clenching around her Mistress’s member in time with the thrusts.

Jinx laughed at her slave’s answer "What a good little slut you've become" I say, loving the way her slave’s ass clutched her own cock. One hand kept pumping the dildo in and out of Lux, while the other ran hand down the length of the slave’s trembling body. "Just for that, I'll make sure you get a nice big load in your ass!" With a few more thrusts, she blow her load in Cadet’s ass, a load just as big as the one in that filled her cunt.

The thick cum filling both her holes was enough to send Cadet over the edge. She came so hard she blacked out, her body going limp as she fell into an unconscious stupor of pleasure.

Jinx felt her slave go limp from the merciless fucking. "Oh, was that too much for you?" she ask, holding her against the glass. The Blue haired Mistress dragged her new slave back to the bed, dumping her unceremoniously onto it before calling her other slaves to. “Just because you’re unconscious doesn’t mean you get out of being fucked.” Jinx said with a grin, as Fathands and Hat Bitch began to rub her rock hard nipples. She had them pleasure her as she continued to fuck the unconscious Cadet, all the while plotting her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, its been... 3-4 months since the last update. What happened you may ask?
> 
> Well I had started a new project, but found myself getting tired of it quickly. Then while I was starting the next chapter of AGP, I realized I wanted Vol 6 of RWBY to end, so I could adjust my story accordingly. To that end, I decided on working on another chapter of Jinx Wins, but got waylaid by various things, including work related issues, holidays, quality time with gf, and some new collabs that might make the light of day sometime.
> 
> As for this chapter, It was Lux's turn to fall to Jinx's sway, but who do you think will be the next to fall? While this isn't a contest to see who's next though, as not only is the core finished, but me and Stixess have started another series in a new world.
> 
> I'm hoping to have something by the mid/end of March, whether another chapter of AGP, or the new thing. Until then, let me know what you thoughts are in the comments, and thanks as always for reading.


End file.
